Partners!
by jayrobb328
Summary: If it wasnt bad enough that maka wasnt able to be a weapons meister any more, now he had to get a new partner. And not just anyone, but an obsesive, controlling, snooby reaper to be. sigh..this month was turning out to be so not cool... rated M for Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE, PART ONE: Maka's leaving?

"what? What the hell do you mean you won't be able to be my weapon mister anymore? are you insane, maka!" Soul shouted at Maka while garbing ahold of her sholders.

"I-I told you, Soul, my mother dosnt want to stay here around my father anymore so we have to move. I'm sorry, but I have no say in the matter!" Maka tried explaining to soul. It's not that she wanted to leave. The opposite. but, her mother wants to leave and she couldn't just leave her behind! She didn't understand why soul couldn't just exept that and let her leave!

"But, maka! if you leave, who's going to be my partner!" Soul yelled, gripping her shoulders tighter. "Soul! I'm leaving! there's nothing you can do about it! So just... So just deal with it!" Maka shouted and slaped his hands of her shoulders and stormed off. Soul was leftvstanding there, hurt and confused. he felt like crying, but crying is so uncool and would ruin his reputation.

"_hmm? what's this? so it's true that maka's leaving is it? oh, how sad." S_oul span around at the sudden arivel of this new voice to find the grim reaper himself. "Yeah... she's leaving..." Soul mumbled.

"so, what now, lord death? am I not going to be able to be a death sythe anymore?" Soul asked. He had not come all this way to be turned down now. Being a death sythe was his life's goal, and he couldn't give up on it just like that! he was too cool for that!

"_oh? You don't need to worry about that! all we'll have do is find you a new partner!" _the reaper said with a smile in his voice.

Soul swolued hard but nodded none the less. he didn't want a new partner, but he couldn't say no to lord death.

"_oh, oh, oh! alright then! we'll start comparing your soul to the others right away~!" _and just like that he was off to do god-only-knows what. with a sigh Soul told himself that he should worry about it latter and for now just go home and go to sleep. it was a long day, after all.

CHAPTER ONE, PART TWO: And just were are patty and liz?

Death the kid was having a rough day. first, he woke up to find his hair just would not stay right, making it completely unsymetrycle. then, all of his jackets were dirty, so he ware one that clashed with his pants. And now he couldn't find liz or patty! tch, this was the worst day ever!

In the midle of his sulking he didn't even see his father sneek up behind him. so he was completely caught off gaured when the elder reaper put his hands on kid's shoulders and nearly shouted "_son_!" causing him to lose his balance and fall over. What a day.

"what? What? What do you want, father?" kid yelled in surprise while also tring to brush the dust off himself.

"_ho, ho, ho! well son I just remebered to tell you that Liz and Patty will be gone for quite a whilile while they'er off on a misson!"_ he chimed in happily whith a sing song voice. "what? but why wasn't I told sooner! when will they be back?" Kid practicly screamed

"_I'm telling you now! and it's impossible to tell exactly when they'll be back, could be a month, could be a year!" _lord death hummed to his son.

"well, who's going to be my partner inthe mean time?" Kid asked

"_hee, hee, don't worry, son! I've got that covered! now, go be a good boy and do whatever it is you kids do these days!" _he said with a gleam in his voice. Kid was slightly worried because he knew his father was planning somthing, but just walked away anyways.

Whatever it was that the reaper was planning, it couldn'd be good for him.

review please~! tell me what you think~! ^.^ and sorry for grammer mastakes! done at 1:30 A.M.!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: okay. so, just to clear this up, kid and soul haven't met yet and is at the beging of the series and will basicly follow it exept with kid and soul insted of maka and soul (because I personaly hate maka!). Now that that's out of the way, I would like to thank my first reviewer, rawr! thanks so much! this chapters for you! ^.^ Now on with the story!

CHAPTER TWO: one door closes, another opens.

It had been three days sence maka had left and soul was feeling even more depressed each day. he wished he could just stay in his room and sulk somemore, but he had to go to school. he slowly draged himself out of his bed and halfheartedly got dressed.

as he was walking to school, he was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice when he bumped into someone, knocking them both over. "sorry." soul grumbled roughly, picking himself up. as he looked up he saw the one who he bumped into was a boy about his age. the boy had short black hair with three white stripes on one side and was wearing a black suit. he also had sharp golden eyes wich were now glaring at him.

"ugh! my pants! there ruined! one side has a rip! this is all your fault!" the boy screamed at soul, pointing at the small tear in his pants with tears in his eyes. "rip the other side." the boy said suddenly, catching soul off gard. "what?" "you heard me! rip the other side! if my pants arn't perfictly symetricle, then... then... THEN I SHOULD JUST DIE!" the boy yelled and borke down into full-on crying

"dude... what's wrong with you?" soul asked, momentarialy forgeting his deprstion. the boy suddenly stood up, sniffuled afew times, and ran off in the other derrection. 'that was weird.' soul thought to him self as he started walking again. ha momentaraly wondered if the strange boy went to his school. he had never seen him before, if he did. he quickly dissmised these thoughts, though, as they didn't matter.

"shit! I'm gonna be late!" soul realized and took off runing in the derection of the school.

XxXXXxX

'thank god' soul thought as he saw that he still had three minutes until class started. he sighed and stared walking toward his first class when some girl stoped him. "soul, lord death wanted to see you in the death room." random girl 1 said, then turned to leave.

soul simply shrugged and walked off to the death room.

"_ah! soul! there you are! I have a surpries for you!" _soul heard the reaper shout as he opened the door to the death room. beside him stood the same boy from this morning. "you!" the boy shouted. "heh, yeah it's me. done crying?" soul asked with a smirk. the boy growled "_oh? so you two have already met? well that makes things so much esaier!" _the reaper sang. "so who is this kid, lord death?" soul asked. "_soul, this is kid, my son! kid, this is soul! now, both of you, say hello to your new partner!" _the shimigami said with a smile in this voice. both of them gasped at the last part.

"WHAT?" they screamed in unison.

XxXXXxX

cliffhanger! review everyone! and sorry for the shortness! but the shorter the chapter, the faster the update!


End file.
